


L'amore di Howl

by Milady_Silvia



Series: The Sorcerer [2]
Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una piccola drabble, di esattamente cento parole, sulla scenetta finale di questo splendido film.





	1. Chapter 1

L'amore di Howl

Il cappello di Sophie volò via, portato dal vento.

Howl si tolse la mano dal fianco e l’allungò, afferrandolo. Lo rimise sul capo di lei, che arrossì.

Sophie teneva con entrambe le mani la ringhiera di ferro su cui era appoggiata. La sentiva premere contro la sua schiena, mentre il vento le gonfiava la larga gonna gialla. Teneva i talloni, stretti da delle scarpe bianche, uniti.

“Ti ringrazio” disse gentilmente.

Lo stregone socchiuse gli occhi e le sorrise, i capelli blu gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Sono io che ringrazio te, ogni giorno, perché ti occupi di me” disse gentilmente.

  
  
[100].


	2. Mi rendi prezioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un momento della vita quotidiana insieme di Howl e Sophie.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxbdBDMzF7I.  
> Scritta per i Prompt del Lunedì del gruppo Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt: Il castello errante di Howl: E' il tempo che diamo alle persone che le rende preziose. - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

Mi rendi prezioso  
  


Howl allargò le braccia e dal calderone davanti a lui fuoriuscì uno spruzzo di fumo bluastro, che si tinse di arancione. Pagliuzze luminescenti e riflessi fosforescenti illuminarono il suo viso, i capelli scuri gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

Sophie si affacciò e batté un paio di volte le palpebre, guardando le spalle del mago. Sorrise, guardando le iridi di lui brillare e il sorriso che gl’incorniciava il volto.

< Sembra sempre un bambino > si disse. Gli occhi incastonati nei macchinari sulle pareti si muovevano scattando su e giù, il vento sprigionato dal calderone faceva ondeggiare le foglie delle varie felci e le decorazioni con piume e perline che ondeggiavano dal soffitto.

Howl si voltò e riconobbe la giovane, la raggiunse con il petto sporto in fuori e le porse il braccio.

“Vieni a vedere, mia adorata” la invogliò.

Sophie gli prese il braccio e lui la condusse fino al calderone. Le indicò la sostanza e lei si affacciò leggermente, sentendo il calore della pozione sul viso.

“Mi raccomando, non mangiarla” disse gentilmente.

Howl scoppiò a ridere, dando vita a una risata cristallina. I bagliori dentro il liquido si rifletterono nelle iridi della giovane.

"Questo è un momento davvero speciale, sto per dare vita a qualcosa di unico. Però, sarebbe stato comune, senza di te” disse il mago. Prese il viso di Sophie con una mano.

“Come poteva essere una cosa comune, se fatta da te?” domandò lei.

Howl le posò un bacio a fior di labbra.

“Perché senza di te, io sarei uguale a mille altri stregoni. Sei tu che mi rendi prezioso” disse seducente.

“Come potrei rendere prezioso qualcosa di così già perfetto e unico?” chiese Sophie, sbattendo le palpebre.

“È il tempo che diamo alle persone che le rende preziose. Dedicandomi tempo, rimanendo al mio fianco e…” rispose Howl. Le tolse la mano dal mento e le accarezzò la guancia con il dorso.

Sophie alzò lo sguardo e indicò sopra di sé.

“… pulendo la confusione che continui a lasciare nella tua dimora. Come la macchia bluastra sul soffitto che hai appena causato con il fumo”. Lo interruppe.

“Anche! Tu mi rendi prezioso. Al tuo fianco, specchiandomi nei tuoi occhi, sentendomi lusingato dalla voce dolce che mi rivolgi, mi vedo bellissimo”. Concluse Howl con voce eccitata e gioviale.

Sophie arrossì e volse il capo.

“Tu sei bellissimo” ammise con voce tremante.

Howl le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle.

“Lo siamo entrambi, insieme. Ti prego, rimani accanto a me nel mio castello volante per sempre, per continuare a rendermi prezioso” le disse.

“Non chiedo altro” mormorò Sophie.

Howl le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Domani ti condurrò allo specchio d’acqua e tra cielo e terra, tra l’azzurro e il verde, così da poterti vedere felice. Le pietre preziose splendono di più se incastonate in sontuose montature, così il nostro essere speciali verrà consacrato dal passare il tempo in luoghi di magnificenza adeguata” disse.

Sophie gli appoggiò la testa sul petto e si lasciò cullare da lui, in sottofondo si sentiva il ribollire della pozione, i rintocchi di orologi a cucù e lo sferragliare degli ingranaggi.

“Qualsiasi posto andrà bene, se siamo insieme” bisbigliò.

 


End file.
